A Special Mare
by minjask6572
Summary: ever wondered why Dinky is a unicorn, but Ditzy doo is a pegasus, or how she got her bubbly cutie mark? that grey mailpony has a more complicated past than you think. and what a beautiful mare she is too, inside and out.
1. Ditzy Doo

CLICK  
the flap made a satisfying sound as she closed the front of the mailbox; that was her favorite part. It was always fun when she got to meet the recipient, they usually had something interesting to say, but that didn't often happen. She wasn't supposed to linger as she had to get mail to the entire town by midday, and hurried off to deliver the next letter. It was the little filly's first job and she was all too excited to get it done. One house down, about a thousand to go. She flapped her wings and fluttered along happily to the next house. Reaching into her mailbag, the grey Pegasus pulled out the next envelope to be delivered.

As she trotted up the front steps to the house, the front door suddenly opened to reveal a tall grey unicorn. He looked down at her, grinning.  
"Oh, well hello there little miss, what have you got for me today?"  
the little filly looked back up at him with an adorable smile, holding out the letter with her mouth, and bouncing up and down with excitement. The unicorn's horn glowed and the letter floated up to him via magic.  
"Thanks there squirt, and I've got something for you too" he levitated a small cone shaped object out to her. It had a large opening at one end, with a loosely knit screen just inside. The smaller end was shaped so she could grip it with her teeth, and had a very small hole in it. Inside was a liquid that would jiggle around when it moved.

She always loved delivering to this house, in the one week she had been delivering mail he had always had some small gift for her. Squealing with delight, she accepted the gift and promptly grabbed it between her teeth. As she blew air through the little hole, lots of little bubbles began to float out from the other end. She continued blowing bubbles as she moved along to the next house, staring in wonder at the way they floated freely through the air. Inserting the next envelope into the mailbox, she closed the front with her nose, enjoying the click it made as the latch locked into place.

When she was all finished making deliveries, the little Pegasus made her way back to the post office. She turned in her mail bag to a large walnut colored Pegasus.  
"Hey, look who it is, it's little Ditzy Doo! Welcome back kid." The large Pegasus ushered her in with his hoof, rubbing it on her mane as she walked in. "wait there kid I'll get ya all done up in a jiff." He turned around and walked toward the back of the building. Ditzy Doo sat back and blew bubbles again.

"Hey Al, why do you call her Ditzy Doo?" a young maroon pony asked when Alphonse got to the mailroom. He had a leaf green mane and a dark red apple on his flank.  
"Because Macoun, she's the Doo's kid, remember the two pegasi who used to help take care of the farm when you were little? Donnie and Dilamena, boy that was one pretty mare."  
"But why Ditzy, and what happened to them anyway?" Macoun asked.

"Well nopony really knows what happened to Donnie, he disappeared one day and never came back. But Dilamena tragically got sick later that year, we were barely able to save the baby. That was about, twelve years ago, you woulda been a colt still. Such a shame, those were the two nicest ponies you ever met, always devoting any time they had to helping everypony in any way they could. They even made a very generous donation to helping rebuild the town hall. Anyways I'd promised Dilly I'd take care of the kid if anything ever happened to her, and Ditzy was the first sound she made when I took her home. She was just so cute; tiny little thing. So I just started calling her that; she seems to like it. The kid doesn't say much, but she sure has her parents' talent for helping people, when she wanted to help deliver mail to ponyville, how could I say no? "

He hung her mailbag up on the shelf and placed a few bits into a small pouch, and then headed back to the front desk. The room was now filled with bubbles, which lazily drifted around on small air currents. Alphonse spotted little Ditzy Doo in the corner where he'd left her, happily blowing into a little cone between her teeth.  
"Here ya go Ditzy, now go have fun." He handed the little pouch to the young filly, who took it in her mouth and headed off out the door giggling.

When Big Al handed her the pouch, Ditzy Doo took it happily and ran off out the door. There were all sorts of things she could do with the little gold coins she got for helping him deliver the mail. Today she was headed toward the new bakery that was opening downtown. The place was called Sugar cube Corner, and it had the most delectable of treats. She could barely contain her excitement as she raced along down the street.

When she got to the little shop and ran inside, she went straight to the front counter and put her hooves up on the display case. So many yummy goodies, her mouth watered and she wagged her tail excitedly as she stared down at all the sugary sweets. Lollipops, candied apples, candy canes, gumdrops, cupcakes, and on the side were some nice big muffins. She looked up at the Pony running the counter and tapped on the glass near the muffins with her hooves.

"Oh did you want that?" the blue pony asked her. Ditzy nodded. The selected muffins were whisked off the shelf and placed in a brown paper bag. The paper bag was then handed to Ditzy Doo, who accepted it, and placed two gold coins on the counter. The blue pony slid them into a drawer and smiled at her  
"thank you, enjoy the muffins dear."

She couldn't wait to devour them, and ran as fast as she could to the park, where she could enjoy her spoils. Sitting down beneath her favorite tree, she ripped open the bag and looked between the three round muffins before her. Three? She had only paid for two. She decided not to worry about it and selected the one with the blue berries in it. It was delicious, so soft and bubbly on the inside, the little pockets of air trapped within the muffin tickled her tongue as she chewed. The blueberries were so moist and juicy; she gobbled it up hungrily.

After eating the other two muffins, she lay back and blew the rest of her bubbles out through the little toy the kind unicorn had given her. Realizing it was no longer morning, she got up and turned to head back towards home, and smacked straight into the tree. She shook her head to clear the dizziness, and continued on back toward the house.

When she got to her house, she ran inside to grab her things. It was the first day of school, and she didn't want to miss it. It was so exciting, she got to go meet all the other colts and fillies her age, and learn all sorts of exciting things about Ponyville. Gathering up her little saddlebag, she threw in an orange for later when she would want a snack, some notebooks, and a few quills to write with, as well as a bottle of bubble soap for when she was sure they would let her outside.

She was so excited when she got to school that she tripped over her own hooves as she ran through the door to her classroom. As her hooves slid out from under her, she fell in an awkward heap on the floor, her face pressed against it in such a way that she had trouble getting up. The entire class of colts and fillies burst out laughing.  
"Look at that derpy Pegasus, she can't even stand on her own hooves."  
"Uh DERP!"  
"What's wrong Derpy Hooves? So scared you can't even walk straight?"  
"She's so stupid she can't even walk through a door without falling over."  
"What a dope!"

They all just kept pointing and jeering. What a way to start her first day at school. Her eyes began welling up with tears.  
"Hey, cut it out!" a squeaky voice called out from beside her. Ditzy looked up to see a small pink filly, with curled poofy pink hair standing next to her, staring defiantly at the class.  
"You guys are all just a bunch of big mean meanie pants. Leave her alone!"  
Taking advantage of the sudden distraction, Ditzy turned and ran from the room as fast as her little legs could carry her, eyes shut tight as tears streamed down her face. She needed to get away.

At some point her hooves had left the ground, and when she opened her eyes she found herself on the roof of the school. She pulled out her little bubble wand and began to blow bubbles. She had always loved the way they floated so freely on the breeze. They could just fly wherever they wanted to go; not a care in the world, and no mean colts and fillies to think about. Watching the bubbles allowed her to relax; she could just let all of her troubles drift away in the wind. As she lay on her back, staring up at the little floating circles, she wished that she too could just fly away, but her wings weren't quite strong enough yet.

"Are you okay there filly?" chirped a voice from behind her.  
She rolled over to see the same pink filly who had defended her against the whole class. "You've been up here a really long time, everypony's really worried." Ditzy sat up, eyeing the pink pony skeptically.  
"Hi, my names Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" Ditzy just looked down, unsure of whether to respond or not. The pink pony's face appeared under her downcast gaze, with an encouraging expression.  
"Aw come on, nopony likes a frowny face. Everything's fine, those meanies aren't gonna bother you anymore, don't you worry, now let's see a smile on that nice face of yours."

Ditzy looked up, forcing one cheek into a sort of half smile.  
"There, come on filly, now everypony can see your beautiful eyes, they're really nice you know"  
Her new friend's praise reminded Ditzy of the way Al used to tell her she had beautiful golden eyes. She smiled at that, feeling happy now that she knew she had a friend.  
"See, there's a smile" Pinkie Pie said happily, grinning really wide. "Now let's get back to class before everypony really freaks out."

They were up really high, she couldn't figure out how she'd gotten up here. Pinkie Pie showed her the way down, and after several drops and a light bounce, they were back on the ground. As they walked into class, one of the colts who had bullied her earlier noticed and pointed at her.  
"Hey look it's the d-" her friend snapped her head around and shot him a stern look. The pony who had made the remark jumped back a foot, holding his foreleg in front of him defensively, with a frightened expression on his face.

Pinkie Pie smiled and trotted along back to her seat, Ditzy followed, feeling a lot better knowing her friend could defend her. She took the empty chair next to her new friend and looked up at the teacher in the front of the room. After school got out, Ditzy started to walk home, when she was stopped by her pink filly friend.  
"hey, you still never told my your name silly filly."  
"oh, um… it's Ditzy Doo" she responded  
"Well Ditzy Doo, why don't you come over to my place and we'll throw a party. I love parties, they're the best way to make new friends."  
"um, okay" Ditzy replied.

_(i forgot to put this earlier: this story is currently on beta, im going to revise it and maybe change a few things before uploading the final version on fimfiction, so i just figured you might want to know that. i'll post an update in the latest chapter when it finally goes up)_


	2. Painful nightmares

It seemed Pinkie lived on a farm, a rock farm to be more precise. She led Ditzy over to a tall silo out in one of the fields. It had been painted multiple shades of pink, with all sorts of candies and smiles all over it. Inside there were lots of balloons and streamers everywhere. And a small assortment of cakes and goodies were on a table in the middle. Pinkie pie selected a vinyl record from a stack by the wall, and placed it on a record player, which then began to produce a melody; it was a party theme.  
"Come on let's party!" Pinkie Pie grabbed her by both front hooves, and began to rock back and forth on her hind legs, in a very bouncy and energetic fashion.

When the song was over, Ditzy suddenly had an idea.  
"I think I have something that will make this party even better Pinkie Pie"  
"oh really? Cool. What?" she reached into her bag and brought out her bottle of bubble solution, and two bubble wand  
"Bubbles!" she said, giggling.  
"That sounds like a great idea Ditzy Doo!" her friend exclaimed.

She and her pink friend sat blowing bubbles until the room was completely filled with them and they were out of bubble solution. She stared up at all the little floating orbs, remembering how free she felt every time she did. They seemed so peaceful. If only she could just float away on the wind, or a cloud. That would make her so happy. As she thought about this, she realized, that she didn't have to worry about what the other colts and fillies thought of her, she always had a friend, and no matter how mean they got, she still had this bubbly escape.

Her flank tickled suddenly, and she looked down to find several bubbles imprinted on it. Her face lit up with joy at the realization of what had just happened.  
"Oh Pinkie, look look!" she squealed, gesturing to her flank as she jumped up and down in excitement. Pinkie Pie looked, and began to bounce up and down along with her.  
"I've got to go show Daddy" Ditzy squeaked, and ran off to find Alphie.

She could barely feel the ground beneath her hooves as she raced back to the house. She couldn't wait to show Alphie, he would be so proud of her. This was definitely the best day of her life; she could not contain her joy. Letting out a squeal of delight, she giggled in excitement as she raced on.  
"Hey there squirt, where are you off to in such a hurry?" she skidded to a halt, tripping over herself again, as the familiar voice took her by surprise. She turned to see the same kind unicorn who always gave her bubbles when she delivered his mail. He was on his front porch, with a small pipe in his mouth.

"Ooh, quite a spill there, are you all right?" he asked her. She jumped up, smiling. He was always so nice to her. When she landed on her hooves, her right foreleg shot up with pain, she stumbled a little, and let out a squeak. The unicorn was instantly over her.  
"Ooh, looks like you got a boo-boo there. Here, come inside I'll get you all fixed up." He ushered her inside and led her upstairs to a bedroom.

Using unicorn magic he summoned up some bandages and wrapped her leg up. He put some ice on it and held it there for a minute. She tried to pull away when the ice touched her skin, it was so cold.  
"Whoa there hold still" he said in a calm soothing voice, looking straight into her eyes.  
"There, all better now?" he asked. She nodded; her leg did feel a lot better.

Setting the ice down, he levitated the bandages over to her again and wrapped them around her midsection, pinning down her wings. Why was he doing that? She looked at him curiously, confused. He just smiled back.  
Can't have you flying away now can we? You're just so adorable I think I'll keep you here for a while." He then proceeded to tie her mouth shut. What was going on? She tried to say something, but it came out muffled.  
"Wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come running." He said, in the same calm voice. "Sorry kid, but you're just a little too cute for your own good. Now let's have some fun shall we."

He threw her onto the bed with his magic. She let out a scream as her head hit the headboard hard before she landed on the thick blankets. Instantly he was on top of her, and he began jabbing her again and again. He kept on hurting her, and she began to bleed. She continued screaming as he kept on thrusting into her.

"Come on now you're making this worse for yourself, just stop struggling and it won't be so bad, you might even enjoy it." He continued hurting her, over and over again. She just kept on screaming, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly a hoof connected with her head. Everything went fuzzy then, and she slowly blacked out. The unicorns calm voice came through faintly as she lost consciousness  
"Stop all that screaming now, you're beginning to get on my nerves."

When she woke up all she could feel was pain. Her body was sore everywhere. Her hind legs were especially sore, and she had a massive headache. Her left eye was swollen shut, and she could smell blood under her nose. Where was she? She tried to get up to look at her surroundings, but instantly fell back as every muscle ached with pain. She looked around with her one eye; she was in a bedroom of some sort. There was very little light in the room, as there were no windows. There was a dresser by the wall on her left, and a mirror on the right.

She could see in the mirror that her head was caked with blood; her mane didn't even look its usual blond anymore. Her eye was bruised and bloody; in fact she could barely see her face. Most of her body was covered in bruises. She tried making sense of her situation for a minute, but found that it hurt to think. She happened to notice a bubbly mark on her flank. That was odd? How long had that been there? Too tired and in too much pain to make any more sense of what was going on, she lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

She woke up again. Her head still hurt a bit, and she was still very sore, but she could move. Her was able to open her eye now, and sat up to look around. Seeing herself in the mirror, she could see she was no longer covered in blood. Her mane was damp and matted, and her left eye was completely black. Her wings were tied down with what appeared to be bandages. She tried moving them, only to find that she could not.

She could hear hoof steps coming up the stairs and turned to see a gray unicorn entering the room. "Feeling better now are we?" he said, in a soft voice, smiling. "Sorry about that eye, you really should just be quiet and cooperate next time." none of this was making sense; she didn't know where she was or what was going on, or even who this unicorn in front of her was.

Her stomach rumbled loudly in the silence between the two of them. The unicorn smiled and turned around to head back down the stairs. "You must be hungry; you've been here quite a while. I'll get you something to eat." As he headed back down stairs, she started to get up and look around, except that she couldn't; she was tied to the bed. She tried pulling at her bonds but to no avail, she simply wasn't strong enough. She lay back, unable to do much about her perplexing situation.

Before long the unicorn returned, with a bowl of steaming liquid hovering in front of him. He held up to her lips, and the pleasing aroma wound its way up her nostrils.  
"Drink up" he said, tilting it back. She opened her mouth to allow it in. it was delicious, hot vegetable soup. She could feel energy returning to her body as the warm liquid filled her up. When it was all drained, she lay back feeling completely relaxed. The bowl floated away and she began to feel drowsy again.

"You're probably going to feel sore for the next day or two, among other things, so I've put some sleeping pills in the soup to help you relax. I've also given you a drug that should help suppress your memory so you aren't as traumatized when you wake up. Wait what did he say? She closed her eyes as sleep overcame her, and everything became black again.

She awoke to someone shaking her and tapping her side gently.  
"Hey there sleepy head, sorry to wake you, but I've gotten bored and I was hoping we could go another round." He climbed on top of her and suddenly her backside erupted in pain. She screamed as she felt herself torn open, but it came through muffled, and she soon realized she had been gagged as well as bound. For what felt like an eternity he attacked both her front and her back. Again and again pain shot through her body. She tried not to scream but she was in so much pain. His weight on top of her caused even more bruises on top of the one's she already had. When would it stop?

She woke up on a bed, bound and gagged, pain all over her body. She was in a dark room, with no furniture except for one dresser on the left wall, some cabinets above it, and a tall mirror on the right wall. There was a stair railing across the room from her, leading down to the right. There were blood stains on the sheets beneath her, but they were brown and old. She felt sick. Looking in the mirror to her right she could see her head had been bandaged up. Where was she?

"You're going to feel a bit groggy; you've been on special medication for a few days now. Can you remember where you are?" came a calm monotone voice from the stairs. There was a tall grey unicorn standing by the stairs, staring at her blankly. She shook her head, hoping that perhaps he could help.  
"Good" he responded, "I wouldn't want to remember last night if I were you, things got pretty awful, I hope you're not in too much pain."

There was a loud bang that came from downstairs, making the floor shake beneath her. The unicorn turned to look down the stairs, a slight look of confusion on his face.  
"Um, could you excuse me for a moment miss? I just need to check on something." He walked down the stairs and disappeared. There was a second bang and a thundering crunch, like breaking wood.  
"WHERE IS SHE?" came a shout from downstairs, followed by a thud.  
"Whomever do you mean?" came the unicorn's voice, followed immediately by a slapping noise.  
"THE LITTLE PEGASUS YOU BASTARD! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR FOUR DAYS! I KNOW SHE'S IN HERE NOW WHERE THE HELL IS SHE DAMMIT?"  
"I assure you I have no idea what you're-" the unicorn's soft monotone voice was cut off by a loud bang, and then there was a soft thud.

"DITZY! DITZY DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?" there were loud crashes and sounds of somepony tearing the house apart as if searching for something. She could hear things being thrown around. That voice… she knew that voice from somewhere. Her head was too groggy to think. Another loud crash and vibrations shook the house. "DAMMIT!" loud sobs could be heard from downstairs. "I thought I could find her here"


	3. Where am I?

Suddenly she realized that whoever that was down there, they must be searching for her. She cried out as loud as she could, but it was too soft and muffled through her gag. Hoof steps could be heard down stairs, and a door being opened. She threw her head backward against the headboard in desperation again and again. If somepony was looking for her, she must be lost, and she had to be found.  
Something landed very heavily just to her left.

She stopped hitting her head against the back of the bed and looked up. Standing over her was a large dark brown Pegasus, with green jade colored eyes and a red orange mane. His eyes were filled with tears, as he stared down at her, his expression unreadable, a mixture of pain and happiness and horror.

He tore off her bindings and ungagged her. Gathering her up in his forelegs, he took off and flew down the stairs.  
"It's okay Ditzy Doo, everything's fine now, you're safe. I'm going to take you home now." As they flew downstairs, she could see that the place had been wrecked. Chairs and boxes were thrown everywhere; there was an overturned table in one of the side rooms. The door to every room had been torn off its hinges. Just before they got to the door, she noticed a very large dent in the wall and a few fresh bloodstains. Looking down there was the grey unicorn lying on the ground unconscious; a pool of blood forming beneath his head.

Realizing the danger had passed, she relaxed into the strong arms of the Pegasus carrying her, and passed out. She heard several voices through the void, in varying tones. Some seemed shocked or concerned, others angry or upset, some just curious. She didn't know how much time passed as she heard all sorts of hoof beats, opening and closing doors, hurried conversation, loud beeps and whirs; a medley of sounds assaulted her ears as she slept.

"Is she alright?" can I see her?" he asked, trying to get around the white nurse pony who was blocking his way.  
"She won't wake up for another few hours at least, we've got her on narcotics so she can rest. You can see her when she wakes up."  
"Just tell me how she is please; I need to know my little angel is okay." He pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. The nurse pony gave a sigh before continuing.  
"There was extensive bruising across most of her body, and she suffered several wing bone fractures in both of her wings. She also sustained multiple head injuries. It's going to take a while to heal from all that and she'll have to stay in bed for a few weeks at least, perhaps even a couple of months." He put his hooves on his head and sat down on the bench beside him. Weeks? Months? His poor little angel, broken.  
"When can I see her?" he asked looking up at the nurse, who gave him a sympathetic look.  
"You can wait here if you like, but it's going to be a few hours at least, and we still have a few tests to run."  
"I'll wait" he responded flatly, sighing "I can't leave her now"

He sat on the bench for what felt like forever. He could hear the sounds of busy hospital ponies faintly behind the double doors at the end of the hallway. Nothing mattered now, he couldn't leave her; he had to make sure she was safe. (insert short dream sequence if possible)  
"sir?" he jolted awake; the same white nurse pony from earlier was standing in front of him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.  
"Sir, you can see her now."

She led him down the hallway, making a few turns here and there. Eventually they came to a wooden door and she turned around and stopped him.  
"She hasn't woken up yet, we've only just taken her off the anesthetic." He nodded and went to move around her when she stopped him again.

"Sir you should know, the injuries she received to her head caused extensive damage, the muscles controlling her left eye were almost completely torn, she'll have difficulty moving it and may struggle with depth perception. She also sustained massive blunt force trauma, we've had a unicorn look her over, but it's difficult to tell anything at this point." She exhaled slightly before continuing. "Sir, she may not remember you. We found drugs in her system that have affected her memory, apparently whoever did this to her didn't want her to remember him. She may not even remember the incident at all."

His heart stopped cold at those words. She wouldn't… remember him?  
"How bad-" he started, struggling to summon up any words at all. His throat knotted up and his breathing became heavy and labored.  
"How bad is it?" he asked "her memory loss, how bad is it? How much will she be able to remember?" the nurse gave a sympathetic grin.  
"It's impossible to say at this point in time, her injuries were pretty severe. It's possible she'll make a full recovery once the drugs are out of her system, but for now we can only hope."

At long last she opened the door and allowed him to enter. He walked in slowly afraid to see her in this state, but he had to; she was his angel, he had to be there for her. She was sleeping soundly on the bed; the white hospital sheets covered most of her small body. Her head was bandaged to the point where he could only see parts of her face. He sat down on the chair in the corner of the room and stared across at his precious angel on the bed. She had to be okay, she had to.

When she finally awoke, she found that she was no longer in the care of the one who had rescued her. She was once again in a bed, and once again she was bound up. Opening her eyes, she looked around, her mind racing. She was lying on a completely white bed, covered in white sheets and the room had all white walls and a white ceiling. The only color came from the wooden door on the opposite wall. She wanted to jump off the bed but found that she was too fatigued to do so. Her head was wrapped in bandages, as were her wings, and her upper chest. There was a thin tube running from her right foreleg to a bag of liquid that hung from a pole next to her bed. A metal box just to the other side of the pole emitted a short beep every second in a rhythmic fashion.

The door opened and a white earth pony wearing a white coat entered. She had a Red Cross symbol on her flank and wore a small white cap on her head. the earth pony walked over to the little beeping box on the right side of the bed and examined it, then looked up at the bag hanging from the pole.  
"Ww" she struggled to speak; her throat was very dry. The earth pony looked down suddenly, upon hearing the noise.  
"Oh, well look who's awake" the earth pony said, eyes wide and smiling.  
"W-where am I? She asked, barely able to hear her own voice.  
"You're in the hospital dear; we're taking care of you." The white pony replied  
"oh, well that's good" she said, slowly.  
"Well we can take this out now" the earth pony said, pulling the tube that ran from the bag of liquid out of her foreleg. "Would you like something to drink, perhaps some juice?"  
"Yes please, my throat is kinda dry" she replied

The white pony left the room and closed the door. So she was in a hospital; she'd never been in a hospital before. Why was she in the hospital? What had happened to her? She found that she was too tired to think very much and simply relaxed and went to sleep. Several minutes later the same white pony from earlier returned and handed her a juice box with the straw already inserted  
"well here's your juice, and we've contacted your legal guardian, and he's on his way to come see you"  
"Who?" She asked. She had no idea who or what the pony standing over her was talking about.  
"Oh you must just be tired, get some rest, he'll be here soon." the earth pony left again and closed the door.

That was weird; she didn't know anypony. Who was that pony talking about? She took a sip of her juice. It tasted so sweet, just like cherries, and it felt so cool and refreshing as it ran down her throat, soothing the dry soreness she'd felt earlier. Before long, the door opened again and a rather large Pegasus filed in behind the white earth pony. When he saw her, his breath cut short. He stared at her like she was some long lost treasure he'd been searching for his entire life, and now he'd found her. A few tears escaped his eyes as he stood there gleaming.

"Oh Ditzy Doo thank Celestia you're alright!" He ran over to her and leaned in to try to hug her. She pulled away from his embrace.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. His facial expression stiffened, as if he'd just been hit across the face.  
"I... It's me Alphonse. Alphie?" he said, looking at her hopefully. She shook her head.  
"Doesn't ring a bell sorry" He suddenly looked as if he'd just been stabbed in the chest.  
"From the post office. I've raised you your whole life. You help me deliver mail to Ponyville." She stared at him blankly.  
"No I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."  
"Don't... don't you remember me, Ditzy Doo?" he asked. A very worried expression hung on his face.  
"Who?"

A river of tears began pouring down his face.  
"No, no no no NO! You've got to remember! You've got to be alright you've just got to!" he grabbed her by her shoulders and began shaking her lightly.  
"Come on please remember! You're Ditzy Doo; you're the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. I've raised you since you were a little filly, come one please just remember me." The pony behind him put her hooves around his chest and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry sir, but for the safety of the patient I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
"No please don't take me away from her! She just needs to remember me, please!" He stared at her as he pulled against the earth pony, tears dripping from his chin.  
"Please, you've just got to remember." he pleaded, softly this time. She gazed back at him, wanting to ease his pain, but finding no recollection of anything he was trying to tell her.  
"I'm sorry" she said.

He appeared once again to have just been stabbed, but was able to keep his composure this time. The white earth pony led him out the door. He looked back at her longingly one time, before allowing the door to close behind him. She could hear loud sobs of anguish coming from the hallway. Just who was that big Pegasus? And why for all her efforts could she not remember who he was?

(She doesn't remember anything or anyone. She has no idea what her name is. Somehow have her think it's Derpy Hooves. She's been in the hospital for two months now, and she's pregnant)


	4. Derpy Hooves

A few weeks went by; the pegasus never showed up again, but she kept receiving get well cards from a certain pony named Alphie. She had trouble remembering, but she thought that had been the pegasus's name. The bandages were taken off her wings and she could eat solid food, and the bruises on her body had long since healed, but she still couldn't remember how they had gotten there.

she had gotten used to the split vision she seemed to have obtained. her right eye would always focus on what she wanted it to but her left eye seemed to have a mind of its own. the two never seemed to want to cooperate, and it was often difficult to focus on anything, but she managed.

Her memory had also been getting better recently. She could now remember up to a day into the past. The doctors told her she was showing great signs of progress, whatever that meant. She could retain some information at the very least, but she still had no idea who that big pegasus was. It was a surprise she could remember him at all; it had been weeks and he was well outside of her short term memory.

"You have a visitor, miss Hooves" came the sweet voice of the nurse pony who frequently attended her. They had taken to calling her that recently; she wasn't quite sure why. The door opened and a small pink filly walked in. She had brilliant pink hair and it was all puffed up and curly. On her flank were printed three balloons. The middle one was yellow and the other two were blue.

"Hiya filly, how you been?" The pink pony piped up._ That voice... something about that voice seemed... almost familiar, like she'd heard it somewhere before_.  
"Um, I'm fine I guess, but I can't seem to remember much."  
"Ooh, that's not good, did you hit your head?" the little pony asked. she thought about it for a moment.  
"Well, I'm not sure, I don't remember."  
"Hmm that sure is a pickle, maybe somepony stole your brain!"

Her face grew sorrowful; the foal's words seemed all too possible. perhaps somepony had taken away her brain. or her memories at least. The little pony left, seeing that she was now feeling troubled. _Why couldn't she remember anypony? who was that little filly? who was the big pegasus who had visited her a few weeks ago?  
_  
After puzzling over it all day, she obtained a massive headache. Rolling over, she went to sleep, too exhausted to do anything. When she woke up, she noticed a small round bottle had been placed at the foot of her bed. Picking it up, she examined it and found that there were some words printed on it, but she couldn't read them.

She Fiddled with it for a bit, trying to figure out some way to open it. Finally she managed to twist off the cap, but it slipped out of her hooves and fell onto the floor. A clear liquid began spilling out all over the floor so she rolled off the bed to examine it. upon hitting the floor she lost her grip on the slippery gooey stuff, and fell flat on her face.

_'Derpy Hooves'_  
The name rang out clear in her head, in a kind of sneer she didn't recognize at all. _What was that?_ The door opened and a cerulean colored nurse pony walked in.  
"Oh dear are you alright!" She looked up and nodded  
"Oh, come on, we'll get you all cleaned up." She was led out the door and down the hallway to the restroom. Using the sink they washed off the sticky stuff and got her all dried off.  
"There now, all better?" She nodded again.

As they were walking back to her room, she turned to the nurse pony.  
"Who's Derpy Hooves?"  
The nurse pony stopped walking for a second, and then continued.  
"I don't know honey. Maybe you could tell me?" she shook her head.  
"I don't know who it is. but I heard it when I fell" she said. The nurse pony looked concerned.  
"Well, I'll think about it, and I'll let you know if I remember anything okay?"  
"okay" she replied. _The blue pony's eye had seemed to close right on the word remember, was that just a coincidence?_

The nurse pony trotted off down the hallway and left her to re-enter the room herself. The gooey liquid had been cleaned up off the floor, and the now mostly empty bottle had been placed next to one of the legs of the bed. It wasn't long before she got another visitor at her door. It was the pegasus.

upon hearing the knock on the door, she looked over to see him standing in the doorway, clear as daylight, with a solemn expression on his face. he walked in slowly, looking around the room as he moved over to the side of her bed.  
"Hey there kiddo." he said finally, taking a seat in the chair next to her bed.  
"Hello again" she replied. _She felt so surreal, almost like looking into a dream._ His eyes widened.  
"You remember me?" he said, looking hopeful.  
"Only that you were here a few weeks ago." she answered. His expression fell.  
"Oh" he said, sitting back. "I had hoped you might have finally remembered." He fell silent, looking down at his hooves. After a long awkward silence, he let out a sigh, and began speaking.

"Listen um, I know it's probably hard for you to understand, and I know you don't remember, but I'm your adopted father. Your mother died when you were born and nopony really knows what happened to your real father. So I've been taking care of you for the past twelve and a half years. the reason you're in here, as I'm sure you've been wondering, is because about three months ago, while you were out delivering mail, you were abducted by a very bad pony, who kept you imprisoned for four days. That was how long it took me to find you. I was so worried when you didn't come home that day. I searched everywhere. Finally somepony mentioned you'd been up to that house a lot and I went to check inside. When I got there, you were... well, pretty beat up. I took you to the hospital and they ran a few tests. The reason you don't remember me is because you suffered a really bad head injury, and it wiped out all of your long term memory. You were in a coma until a few weeks ago. They came to tell me you were awake, but when I got here you didn't remember me at all. whoever did this to you erased your short term memory partly through magic and also with drugs." He sniffed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"They, tell me you're getting better at remembering things now. I came here hoping you might have regained some small memory of me. It took a lot; I almost didn't come, but I just had to see you. You're my little angel you know that?" he leaned over to hug her, smiling, as tears streamed down his face. she let him hug her, but didn't hug back.  
"I'm sorry, but I still have no idea who you are." she said flatly.  
"That's ok kid." he said, pulling her tighter into his embrace "that's ok"

The next day rolled around, and there was another knock on the door.  
"Another filly is here to see you" said the nurse excitedly, moving aside to reveal a small pink filly standing in the doorway. She held a brown paper bag in her mouth that carried with it the sweet scent of baked goods.

"Hey there filly, how you hangin' out?" the little pony squeaked, tossing the bag up onto the bed and then climbing up. _Something about this pony seemed oddly familiar  
_"You, seem familiar. Were you here before?" she asked, scratching her head with her hoof.  
"Well yeah silly filly, I gave you the bubbles remember? I thought you'd enjoy watching them float around. My name's Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake said I should bring you this muffin. She said you always used to love these." _Pinkie Pie; that name also sounded familiar._

Tearing open the bag, Pinkie Pie pulled out a nice warm freshly baked muffin, and passed it to her. As she took it in her hooves, the sweet aroma wafted up to her snout and she breathed in the enticing smell of blueberries. _Blueberries_. She took a bite of the muffin; it was amazing! from the soft chewy inside to the crisp outer crust, to the juicy berries within, the dazzling flavors danced across her tongue, illuminating her taste buds.

Her eyes widened as she bit into the delicious dessert; something about this struck a sort of sensual deja vu. she reached over to the bag, and placed it over her head. she giggled as she recalled doing this before, under a tree in a park. Pinkie Pie giggled too.  
"haha you look silly like that." She and Pinkie Pie laughed for a while, until she suddenly had a thought.

"Pinkie, do you know who Derpy Hooves is?" she asked. Pinkie stopped laughing immediately and looked back at her, a very worried expression on her face.  
"Well yeah, it's you. or at least, it's what those mean fillies called you" _Me._ Pinkie reached down and grabbed the bottle that she had found by her bed. pulling out the little wand inside, she blew into it, causing a few bubbles to come flying off.

she watched as they floated around the room, almost entranced by the way they hovered so freely. this caused a spark of emotions to hit her, and she suddenly felt very elated.  
"Derpy Hooves" she said, "So that's my name. I like it." Pinkie Pie blinked.  
"well, actually your name is Ditzy Doo. Derpy is just what some mean fillies started calling you when you fell as you walked into the classroom on your first day at school."

Derpy looked at her.  
"Pinkie, I don't remember any of that. I'm not Ditzy Doo anymore. I'm going to call myself Derpy."  
Pinkie looked like she was about to cry, but instead just hugged her.  
"Well I'm not going to call you Derpy, you'll always be Ditzy Doo to me."  
"It's okay Pinkie, I don't mind. Really" she replied. This time Pinkie Pie did cry. She reached over and hugged Pinkie Pie, as the tears rolled off her face.

"so, when are you getting out of here?" Pinkie asked when they broke out of their embrace.  
"I don't know" Derpy replied, "but we could ask the nurse." She got off the bed and they trotted off down the hallway. Derpy stopped after just a few meters and turned to Pinkie Pie.  
"um, I've never been down this way before. do you know where you're going?" Pinkie just smiled  
"yup, come on it's this way." she beckoned with her hoof and turned left down the new hallway they had reached.

when they arrived in the main waiting room, the pony at the desk looked up at them.  
"Checking out?" she asked gesturing to Derpy with her head.  
"Actually, we were just coming to ask about that, when is she getting out of here?" pinkie pie piped up. she light brown earth pony at the desk looked down at her papers for a moment before looking back at them.  
"you're good to go it seems. you were scheduled to be out of here today anyway. your body is fully healed and your memory's been improving enough that the doctors have determined that you can go."

"Oh wow that's so great, now we can go celebrate, come on Ditzy Doo!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down in place a few times from pure excitement, before hopping toward the door. Derpy sighed.  
"Pinkie, I don't want you to call me that." she said dejectedly. her pink friend stopped bouncing. she turned and walked back over to Derpy, eyes watery  
"But... you've always been Ditzy Doo to me. that's what you told me your name was back when we first met. remember? we threw a party and blew bubbles, and that's when that cutie mark appeared on your flank." she said lachrymosely.

"That's just it, I don't remember." Derpy replied solemnly. "I can't remember anything before I woke up three weeks ago, and It's a miracle I remember the doctors and nurses around here. I couldn't even remember my own name for three weeks. I'm just going to forget you Pinkie. You've been a great friend to me, but I just need some time to figure out who I am."

It was bound to happen eventually. Pinkie Pie's lower lip had been trembling ever since she had first opened her mouth, and now her hair had begun to deflate as well. Derpy watched as Pinkie Pie's rather fluffy mane, sank lower and lower, and got longer and straighter. it only took a few seconds upon her mane reaching its full length, for her to burst into tears. Derpy was assaulted by an attack hug from Pinkie Pie and staggered back.  
"I'll never forget you." her friend choked out between sobs. She took a step backward, gazing deeply into Derpy's eyes, as though looking for something. Then after a second she turned and ran from the hospital, without a second glance.

Derpy's throat knotted up; she swallowed hard, before stepping forward toward the door. she barely got a few steps before she was stopped by the pony at the front desk.  
"Hold up just a moment miss, the pony who was here yesterday left this for you." she turned around to see the pony holding out a yellow envelope for her. "He said to give it to you when you left, silly me I almost forgot." she took it walked over to the bench on the opposite wall. sitting down, she opened the envelope and emptied the contents onto the space beside her.

Inside was a letter, and a small pouch. she couldn't read the letter, but one of the nurse ponies who had been attending her for the past few weeks, happened to walk by at that moment, turned to her.  
"would you like me to read that to you dear?" she asked, indicating the letter. Derpy pondered it for a moment, and then nodded. The white pony sat down next to her, picked up the letter and began to read.

"Dear Ditzy Doo,  
I don't know whether or not you'll be able to read this, but if not hopefully one of the kind nurses will help you. I know you don't remember me, but you'll always be my little angel, I'll always want to be there for you, even if you don't recognize me. I've enclosed a pouch with some bits in it so you can at least survive until you figure something out. If you're ever in a jam, just stop by the local post office, and ask for Al. Always remember that you're special, and you can be anything you want to be. Be strong and never give up hope, and never forget to smile, even on a cloudy day. I hope one day you might remember me, and decide to come back home. I'll always be right here waiting with open arms. Good luck out there kid, I'll be watching over you, like always.  
Love Daddy

Derpy could hardly hold back her tears. By the time the nurse pony had finished, they were dripping off of her chin and onto the floor. She glanced up at the white pony beside her, who smiled back with glossy eyes.  
"Sounds like somepony loves you very much." she said. Derpy nodded, sniffling. she leaned over and hugged the nurse pony, before carefully tucking the letter back into the envelope, gathering up the pouch, and heading out the door.


	5. A place to stay

_So the post office huh? That seemed simple enough_. She cantered on between the many buildings surrounding her, her little foal in tow, gazing up at all the shops and colorful signs, spread throughout the little village.  
"See Dinky, this place is called Ponyville. Mommy's going to look for a job here so we can live here, won't that be nice?" She looked down at her filly beside her. The small grey unicorn looked up at her with beautiful golden eyes. She let out a squeal of excitement and nodded her head furiously, a look of awe spread across her tiny features. "But first we need to find the local post office; do you think you could point it out for mommy?" The little filly nodded again, immediately shifting her gaze forward, her little eyes scanning every shop for the envelope symbol that was on every post office she'd been to.

As they turned a corner, Derpy felt a tug on her mane, and looked down. Her foal was pointing down the street as she stared up at her mother with a jubilant expression. Following the direction Dinky was pointing, sure enough, there was the post office, right at the end of the street. Picking her little filly up, Derpy held her tightly against her chest.  
"Very very good, you make mommy proud." Dinky beamed. Spreading her wings, Derpy flew over to the end of the street, holding Dinky below her like she too was flying. Derpy heard a squeal of excitement from her filly, and smiled, her heart beating ever stronger.

"Hey Al, could you bring in those other two mailbags that need to be sorted?" He jumped awake, blinking as a bubble floated past his face. He had been dreaming about her again, as he had every day since the day she'd left. He had wanted her to stay, but she didn't remember him at all. She had stopped by the post office, following the instructions he'd left her in his letter, but didn't recognize him.  
"I'm sorry," she had said, "but I don't remember who you are, or who I am. I want to find out who I am, so I'm sorry, but this is goodbye." It was the most she had ever said to him at one time. She had hugged him then; he could still feel her warm embrace, as well as the tears that had run down his face that day. He wished she would stay, but he knew he had to let her go, it was what she wanted.

"Yeah, hang on just a minute!" He called back; setting down the bubble wand he had been holding and heading out into the main room to grab the large bags of incoming mail that had just been delivered. He walked over and reached down to pick up the first one, when he heard the familiar jingle of the bell he'd hung on the door, that told him somepony had just walked in. He looked up to see a grey pegasus... with a yellow mane. His heart stopped cold and his blood froze in his veins, as he stared at her crossed eyes. _She... she could not be real._Her eyes told him she had noticed his reaction. He struggled to speak.

"D-Ditzy Doo?" He asked finally. The smiling mare before him wrinkled her brow for a second, before responding.  
"Um, I think so. I go by Derpy Hooves now, but I think that was my name once. I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, my past is a bit blurry. I think I was in some sort of an accident as a filly," she said. Her head moved suddenly, and she looked down. "Oh," she laughed, "little Dinky wants to say hi" she said, lifting a small grey unicorn filly up onto the counter. He did a double take.

"Is this one yours?" he asked, eyes wide in surprise.  
"Yeah, this little bundle of joy surprised me my way through Canterlot a while back. Talk about a blessing in disguise, for the longest time I couldn't figure out why I was gaining so much weight, but then she showed up." she said, nuzzling her daughter as she finished.  
"She's the spitting image of her mother," he said, beaming. She smiled.  
"Well thank you, it's been tough raising her by myself, but we've managed." she said. "I had a job in Baltimare delivering letters, but work slowed down, and I lost the job. I came here following this letter I got from my dad when I was younger." to his astonishment, she then produced the very letter he had written to her so long ago. He took it gingerly in his hooves and examined it, hardly able to hold back the tears as he read the letter he'd written on that fateful day. "At least I think it was my dad, I've always had it, but I don't remember who gave it to me. Anyway, my friend Mac told me I should head to Ponyville, and that I could find this Al there, so here I am."

He looked up from the letter, nodding. "Yeah, that'd be Macoun I'll bet. Nice kid, he used to help me out around here, but he ran off after some mare a while back. Alphonse Mailek at your service." he said, inclining his head.  
"Oh so you're Al, "she said. "You must have known my dad." That nearly did it, but he was able to maintain his composure.  
"Yeah," he said. "I knew him, great pony, a pegasus like yourself, and one of the nicest ponies you ever met. He was always lending a hoof to anypony who needed it."  
"Well, it's an honor to meet you then Mr. Mailek." she said.  
"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Hooves." he replied.  
"Well in that case, do you have a job opening here? As I've said I just lost my old one in Baltimare, so I followed that letter here."  
Alphonse smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask, welcome to the team kid." he said.

After she had filled out all the necessary papers, she asked him if he knew a good place she could stay.  
"The Cakes own that house next to their sweet shop, but nopony's set hoof in there for years. You might ask them if you could stay there. It's right up the street, a delightful place called Sugarcube Corner, you can't miss it."  
"Thanks," she replied. "Come on Dinky, let's go find that sugar cube place." she turned and ushered Dinky along with her out the door.  
"Hey." she heard Al call from behind her. She turned and acknowledged him.  
"While you're there, buy a muffin for you and the kid, I guarantee you'll love it." he said.  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to try that." she said, smiling. She turned and headed out the door, little Dinky following happily along behind her.

They reached a large gingerbread house with a cupcake on top.  
"This must be the place; I don't see any other sweet shops around." Derpy said, looking around. All the other buildings were quite plain. She trotted up the steps and in through the door. The smell of baked goods smacked her clear in the face as she walked in. This was definitely the place. As she cantered up to the counter, a bright pink pony popped up from behind it.  
"Heya, I'm Pinkie Pie, what can I get you-" She stopped, eyes widening in shock. Pinkie Pie let out a huge gasp. "You're new in town. I can tell because I've never seen you before, and I know everypony in Ponyville, and I mean _every _pony in Ponyville." She reached down behind the counter and pulled out a big blue... cannon? Derpy jumped as Pinkie fired the canon, causing confetti to fly everywhere and balloons and streamers to appear almost from nowhere.

Dinky began to cry. Pinkie's eyes widened again, as she suddenly noticed the little unicorn filly sitting behind Derpy.  
"Oh no no no, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize this little filly was back here. I know, how about this." Pinkie grabbed her cheeks and pulled them back, making strange noises as she did. "Blehhhhh, come on, it's okay filly. I know, have a muffin, they're fresh out of the oven." Pinkie reached onto the counter, grabbing a nice big muffin from the tray, and held it out to Dinky, who continued to cry.  
"Shh-sh-sh, it's all right Dinky, the loud noise is gone. Look, this nice pony is offering you a muffin." Derpy hushed her filly in a sweet kind motherly voice. Dinky looked up, and promptly grabbed the muffin with her little mouth.

"Huh? Dinky, that name reminds me of somepony I used to know when I was just a filly. Ditzy Doo, she was fun, but she went away after a while." Pinkie's eyes drooped as she said this, but just as quickly as her smile had vanished; it reappeared as her face lit up with realization. "I know you, _YOU"RE_ Ditzy Doo! We went to filly school together." she exclaimed. "I work here now? Isn't it great?"  
"I'm sorry; I don't remember anypony I used to know, I think I was in an accident as a filly." Derpy sighed. Pinkie's face fell.  
"Oh, yeah that's right," she said, almost letting a tear drop. Then, perking up almost instantly, she went on, "So what brings you around here?"  
"Well, I just got a job over at the post office, so now I just need a place for me and Dinky here to stay. Al said to see the cakes over at Sugarcube corner, so here I am."

Pinkie immediately disappeared into the back of the store.  
"Mrs. Cake! Mrs. Cake! Guess who it is!" She called. Pinkie came back with a blue pony following her, whose eyes widened when she saw Derpy.  
"Well what do you know, it _is_ you. How can I help you dear?" she said smiling.  
"Al over at the post office says you have a house you're not using, and I've been looking for someplace for me and my filly to stay." Derpy replied. The blue pony looked down at Dinky for a moment.  
"Oh well isn't she just adorable, of course you can stay in that house. sorry if it's a little cluttered, we mostly use it for storage, but you can use it of course, and I'll work out the issue with rent later."  
"Thank you very much." Derpy said, smiling. "Come on Dinky, let's go move into our new home" she said, beckoning for Dinky to follow her as she headed out the door.

_Authors note: this isn't actually finished. i'm going to update and finish it soon, but i hope you enjoyed this so far_. _  
_**Please rate/Review**


End file.
